No moving on
by Mimityyy96
Summary: Sark goes to Mexico for a meeting with an employer, but finds Rachel instead.
1. Chapter 1

_No moving on:_

Author's note: So a have red a lot's of stories about Alias. Mostly Sarkney stories, and I decided to write one two. My story is about Rachel and Sark, I didn't see a lot of stories with them so I wrote one. This is my first story so please review so I know if it's good. If there is interest in it I'll keep writing. Hope you'll like it. Characters in this chapter: Rachel Gibson and Julian Sark. Storyline: Sark goes to Mexico for a meeting with an employer, but finds Rachel instead.

It was a hot summer in Mexico city. Julian Sark has just arrived for a meeting with a potential employer. He was standing in the middle of the parking lot of a nightclub. He checked his pockets and pulled out his phone and cheeked the time. ''he is late'' then his phone ringed.

'' Hello? '' Said Sark. And just when he was about to ask ''Who is th….'' A voice intercepted him. ''I'm upstairs third box on the right '' And then he hang up.

Sark had lots of money after the fall of the Covenant, he didn't need to work, but he was simply bored and a bit curious who is this mysterious employer was. He heeded to the upper floors of the club.

_Two weeks before: _

The Covenant is gone. Sark thought after the last events he needed a break. So he went to the Hawaii. He thought no one would ever think that he's there. Every one would think he is somewhere like Russia, or some secret safe house in Ireland. So it was the best hiding spot for him. He cheeked in a hotel and went to his room. The picot brought his bags, Sark gave him his tip and the picot left him alone in his sweet. The room was gorgeous, with an amazing view. But as much as he didn't want to admit it he felt like he didn't care, he thought he didn't have purpose in life anymore. He didn't have a job, he lost the women he loved. Yes it was almost two years ago but he still wasn't over her. He just laid on the bed and stayed there for the rest of the day.

He spend the next days drinking cocktails and watching the girls who were playing volleyball on the beach. One day he got a call, with an offer for a job. ''If you're interested I'll meet you in Mexico next week ''He hesitated for a few days, but he decided to go. So he packed his stuff, and went to the airport.

….

When Sark got to the upper floors the guards stopped him. They searched him for weapons. He didn't have any. So he entered the club and went to the third box on the right. Who he saw was the last person who he ever expected to see again.

''Rachel!''

''Good evening.'' She replied. Sark was completely numb. He looked like he has seen a ghost.

''Would you like to join me for a drink.'' He still was totally confused, but he took a seat next to Rachel.

''Look, I know I'm hard to forget, but if you wanted some company there was no need for all of this mystery. You didn't have to bring me all the way to Mexico.''

''Don't flatter yourself. The reason I brought you here is because I need your help.''

''My help? After the last time we saw each other I thought that I'll be the last person who you might want to help you.''

''Just to set the record straight, I said I NEED your help not that I want it.''

''And what do you need?''

''Someone kidnapped my parents.''

''Wasn't me!'' He said trying to be funny but she ignored him.

''I don't know who it was, but I do know that you can help me. After al you know all kinds of criminals''

''Rachel, look I don't know who kidnapped your parents. And I can't help you. I, I'm sorry.'' He got up and tried to leave the table. The he herd Rachel calling after him.

''Please, I don't have any one else to turn to.'' She didn't look at him but he knew she was about to cry. ''What about the CIA?'' He asked.

''It will take a lot of time to find them with the CIA. I'm Afraid they might be deed by then.'' She looked at him tearfully. He bit his lip sat down and said. ''OK, I'll help you.''

End of chapter one.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Rachel was woken by her alarm. She opened her eyes, got out oh her comfortable bed and went to the bathroom. Wile getting ready for work she was thinking what was she going to tell the CIA, why she disappeared last week. She knew that if anyone found out who she met there she would have a lot of problems.

When she walked in the office she tried to stay calm, act like she didn't meet one of the most wanted terrorists.

''Hey Rachel. Where have you been?'' said Sidney when she saw her.

Rachel was tiring really hard to come up with a believable story but she couldn't. She knew that if she didn't think of something right now Sidney would know that something's wrong. ''Ohh. Hey Sid. I was just …'' then Dixon intercepted them ''Sidney, Rachel hurry up we have I meeting.'' Sidney nodded and followed Dixon. Rachel was relived, she took a deep breath and hurried to the meeting. The meeting went well. Rachel had time to figure out a story about her disappearance. She tolled everyone who asked that she just needed a few days to relax, she rented a little house close to the beach, after al it's been a difficult few mounts. The day went on, and Rachel was concentrating on work. When she finished work she went home.

She parked her car in the garage and took the elevator to her floor. Wile walking trough the corridor she saluted a few of her neighbors, when she got to her door she herd some noise, she looked around, there was nobody there, so she pulled out a gun, unlocked the door and when she entered the lights came up. And there was he, Mr. Sark, standing in the middle of her living room with his typical smirk.

''Is that how you greet guests?''

''What are you doing here?''

''I came to tell you in person, that I've got a lead on your parents.''

''Did you have to come to my apartment to tell me that…'' She paused for a second, then she said in a calm tone ''What did you find out?''

''I'd be happy to tell you, if you lower your gun''

Rachel had completely forgot about the gun in her hands. She had been caught completely off guard by Sark's visit. She lowered her gun and she put her coot on the rack. Wile she was doing that Sark made himself commutable on the couch, she got close to the coffee table on witch Sark had placed a laptop.

''What did you find?''

''Take a seat'' He said. He looked quite uncomfortable, it was really wired to her. She never expected to see Mr. Sark nervous. She sat next to him, he turned the laptop to her and then Rachel realized why he was so nervous. What she saw brought tears in her eyes. It was a video, a video surveillance of her parents. They were tided up, crying. Then a hooded man got close to her mother with a knife. Then Rachel lost it she busted up in tears. She completely forgot about Sark, the CIA all she could think was _IT'S MY FAULT!_

In the mean time Sark wasn't quite sure what should he do. It wasn't the first time someone cried in front of him, a lot of people had cried in front of him mostly hostages, but this was different. She was crying because she was really hurt, that video broke something in her and Sark could feel it. He closed the laptop and Rachel stood up she went to the kitchen and bended over the sink. There were a few seconds of acquired silence until she finally turned around and spoke.

''Do you know where they are?''

''Yes. They were in Switzerland.''

''Were?'' she raised her eyebrows

''I sanded operatives but there wasn't anybody there, they moved them.''

''Why?''

''That's why I came to you, do you have any idea why they were kidnapped?''

''No.''

''Well if you want to find them you need to think. Whoever took them must want something from you.''

''Like what?''

''Information maybe.''

''About what?''

''Look my intelligence might be above average but I'm not a fortune teller.''

''Really, I've always thought that you are some kind of freak.'' She said and smiled, he just raised his eyebrows like he was trying to tell her _I don't need to be her, so if you are going to be a bitch I'm going to levee you to take care of this mess on your own._ Then he continued.

''Maybe they are interested in something that the CIA haves.''

''Maybe.'' Then she looked at her watch ''It's late''

Sark ignored her and continued ''What has the CIA been working on lately''

''Well…'' She started thinking ''Wait! Do you really expect me to share with you government secrets?''

''What!'' Sark looked at her. He was absolutely confused.

''Do you think I'm an idiot?'' Her face was staring to get red, and her voice was getting loud.

The one think Sark hated was when someone was screaming at him. So he got up and said. ''First of all I don't give a damn about your government secrets, second of all I don't need to be here, and third if you haven't realized yet I am one of the worlds most dangerous assassins and I don't think yelling at me is the wisest think to do.''

''You forgot one thing.''

''What?''

''That you are the most obnoxious guy that I know.''

''If I'm so horrible, why did you came to me for help?''

Then silence filed the room. They booth were breathing heavily and looking at each other. Then Rachel said

''I came to you because… because I know that if I want to find my parents, you are the only one who could help me.''

''You really are desperate.''

''Yes I'm, and just so you know… if you ever bring up the last sentence I said again, I'll kill you!''

''Point taken.'' He said knowing that it's not true, she couldn't kill him. ''As you said, it's late I should levee.'' He took the CD with the video surveillance out of his lap top, and placed it on the table after that he took the laptop and headed to the front door. Suddenly Rachel stopped him.

''Wait, you have to stay here!''

He turned around and said ''Rachel I don't think make up sex is appropriate right now''

She gave him a threatening look ''Yeah right, you wish…..''

''No sweetheart you wish!'' And he gave her a smirk.

She continued '' I'm not your sweetheart! And you cant levee, the CIA is probably watching the building.''

''Why…'' He raised his eyebrows ''have you been a naughty girl.''

''After our meeting in Mexico they started asking questions, the are probably watching my building.''

''So, what are you suggesting?''

She couldn't believe what was she about to say ''You stay here tonight, and you are leaving tomorrow after I go to work.''

He looked at her and he thought _Well I'm too tired to go to a hotel any way. _ ''OK, so were am I going to sleep?''

''On the couch.'' She went to her room.

''Is it extendible?'' He got close to the couch, and examined it with his eyes.

''No.'' Then Rachel got back and putted a blanked and a pillow on it. Sark wasn't too pleased about it but he was too tired to argue with her.

''Thank you.'' He placed his lap top on the table and started preparing the couch for himself. Rachel walked to her room and just before she closed the door she heard him saying. ''Good night Rachel.'' She replied, trying to be polite. ''Good night Sark''

She prepared herself and lied in her bed. So did Sark, he fall asleep exactly 20 seconds after he made himself comfortable. Unlike Rachel who couldn't sleep all night, knowing that Sark was in the other room.

**End of chapter two:**

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. Rachel finely got to sleep around 5 o'clock, when suddenly she was awoken by some noise. She got up and loaded her gun, she walked out off her bedroom expecting trouble. She didn't see anyone in the living room. Then she herd the shower. She shook her head

'No_ way! It can't be true. Sark is showering in MY bathroom_!'

Then she went to the bathroom door witch was closed, and just when she was going to knock on it he opened it.

''Hi.'' He said calmly

''What do you think you're doing? ''

''And a good morning to you too!''

''Cut the shit Sark! What are you doing in my bathroom?''

''Isn't it obvious? I just took a shower. I didn't think it would be a problem.''

''Well, it is a problem!''

''Fine! It wont happen again and if you don't mind I would like to get dressed now.''

''Are you really ordering me to levee my own bathroom!'' She said really angrily. Sark smiled and replied.

''Well you could stay, bur if I strip for you, you have to strip for me.''

She almost laughed because for a second she imagined Sark striping, and then she continued with her angry tone ''Get dressed!'' Then she left the bathroom. When she closed the door she really didn't know what to do. There was an assassin, a naked assassin in her bathroom. She stood in the hallway for a minute and went back to her bedroom.

10 minuets later she heard him getting out of the bathroom, so she went to take a shower. When she entered her reaction was to scream ''Saaaarrkkk!''

In the mean time, in the kitchen Sark was making coffee. When he heard Rachel scream he thought 'Now what!' Then Rachel run in to the kitchen and threw the towel Sark used earlier at him.

''What was that for?'' He said surprised

''What did you do!'' She said, her face red like a tomato, and her voice really high.

''I don't follow.'' He looked confused at her wile he was holding the towel.

''The bathroom looks like a battlefield.''

''Ohhh… Sorry about that, but I assumed your maid is going to take care of it.''

''You spoiled little brat! I know this may be a shock for you but I don't have a maid.''

''Well, you should get one! This place is a mess.''

This was the last straw. She wanted to kill him but then she remembered why she shouldn't. She just looked at him. She didn't know what to do at this point. Then Sark spoke.

''Look I'll take care of it.'' She got a really weird feeling, she started to feel like, Sark was trying to calm her down not just to shut her up but, it was like he didn't want her to be mad at him.

''Fine!'' then she turned around and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she quickly ran in to her room to get dressed. She grabbed her purse and left without bothering to say goodbye to Sark.

When she came back she was so tired that she jus threw her shoes off and went to her living room. The CD was still on the table, she just stared at it for a few minutes, trying to think of what Sark said. That if she wants to get them back, she needs to think what could they possibly want from her. The more she thought, the heavier her eyes got, at some point she just laid down, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Somewhere in L.A_

Julian Sark wasn't known for his sensitivity, but that night at Rachel's apartment, when he saw her cry, it was something very new to him. Something inside him… he didn't know what it was, but he never felt it before. He was walking on the street, on his way to a bar, for a drink. He needed to calm his nerves ''God that woman can be so frustrating, how does she dare throwing that towel at me! I'm a bloody international criminal, doesn't she realize I could kill her right there and no one would know it was me?'' He shook his head when he entered the bar. He took a seat and a young woman spoke to him:

''Hey handsome'' He looked at her, she was pretty, nice long brown hair, green eyes, nice child like face, he couldn't really make her body in the darkness of a dirty bar, but he could see that she was pretty well kept '' What are you having tonight?''

''Beer.'' He said coldly, then he took his phone out, and put it on the counter

''Hmmm… that's a nice phone, and a nice suit.'' He didn't say anything he was too occupied of thinking about work. The girl was growing inpatient, she wasn't used to men ignoring her. ''So.. fight with the wife?'' Sark looked at her, confused, like he sees her or the first time

''I'm not married.''

''I know, you're single''

''then why did you ask about my wife? And how did you know?'' He took a sip of his beer, focusing on her. She leaned over the bar,

'' No ring, And it's 10pm''

''So?''

''Family guys don't usually visit places like that at night?''

''Why not?''

''It's a gay bar'' He almost chocked, looking shocked and confused… ''What! No no no, I'm not… I'm not gay''

''Really?''

''No, of course not..''

''Care to prove it?''

''I don't have to prove anything to a cheap waitress!''

''At least I'm not alone and sad like you''

'' You don't know anything about me''

''Neither do you, so unless you want that beer to go down your pants, you'll mind your language!''She started walking away from him mumbling under her nose ''Cocky British son of a bitch…''

''Sark thought for a second, that he should just pull out a gun and kill her, but then again, he was way too tired and frustrated to deal with an annoying waitress. He just took 20$ out of his pocked and threw them on the bar, grabbed his phone and left.

On the way to his hotel, he was wondering what's going on with him, 6 years ago, he wouldn't let anyone, not to mention a woman treat him like this. And today alone he let 2 of them fuck around with him. ''Maybe I just can't handle women, or I'm getting old and too tired to do it….'' He couldn't sleep, rolling in the king size bed, thinking about the day he had, about Rachel, which was confusing. He couldn't get her out of his head, the color of her face when she threw the towel in his face, the way her voice got a bit squeaky, the way her eyebrows twitched when she was yelling at him ''What the hell! Why am I thinking about a stupid CIA agent, I must have some mental disease..''

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, took a few sleeping pills, and went back to bed. In the mean time, Rachel was awake, watching the CD over and over again, trying to recognize the men who were holding her parents, with tears in her eyes, she knew it was hopeless, but she couldn't just stay calm while her parents were in danger. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually looking forward to seeing Sark again, partly because of her parents, and partly because she enjoyed him, just a bit.


End file.
